fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
RGeddion
R-Geddion (ハルマゲドン Harumagedon) or otherwise known as Armageddon, is a winged Familiar Spirit, otherwise known as a wyvern, that mainly resides in the Familiar Spirit World. Its strength comparable to legendary mages in the history of Earthland, R-Geddion holds an immense strength, one that pairs up rather nicely with its bloodthristy nature. In terms of magic and strength, it is supreme however, the dull intelligence it possesses holds back RGeddion's potential. Appearance Befitting its immense strength, RGeddion stands at an enourmous height of 15 meters (50 Feet). However, due to it's rather large wings which enable him to fly, RGeddion is often seen floationg rather than standing, further adding to his agility and abilty to dodge. It's entire body is oddly enough, rather than going with just his skin, is worn alongside a large armour. The armour itself covers his chest, skull and the tips of his wings, as well as providing several plates covering the front of his hips. RGeddion's wings are fairly unique, resembling straps of leather rather than a fully connected wing. The fact that it can fly with these wings is a total aweing feature to observe. It's hands are composed of three talons, two at the front and the third acting as an opposable thumb. This feature allows it to hold weapons such as the classic lance that it often wields in combat. Similarly to his hands, RGeddion also has three claws on each foot however, these are not opposable rather, they all converge at the front. Personality History The history of RGeddion is perhaps one of the most bloodiest acts in the history of the Familiar Spirit World. In a far off district, in a remote region existed a fairly large rebellion that strived to destroy the majority of the Familiar Spirit World, thereby eliminating the competition to become king held every century. Their primary goal was so that, since the current king had allied himself with the rebellion, once the tournament had been eliminated underneath the guise of a rebellion, then the king would be able to rule forever. During the era of these rebellions, RGeddion had managed to attain an unspecified rank in the "Familiar Spirit Army", a band composed of countless Spirits that served directly underneath the King. Chosen for his monolithic size, RGeddion ventured out to the district to deliver a message from the King, unaware of his destination nor the recipients. Upon arriving at his destination, the rebellion mistook him for an enemy and attempted to ambush him. What followed after has been emitted from history however, it is confirmed that RGeddion had easily decimated the entire company. Returning back, the King was outraged that the Rebellion had been destroyed and thus exiled the wyvern. In his fury at being exiled, RGeddion retaliated by attempting to destroy the entire kingdom, succeeding in destroying the majority of the Army. By the time that he had managed to reach the King, the tournament held once a century had already occured and upon confronting the new King, it was stated that fear overtook the great Wyvern. Almost immedietly, RGeddion bowed down to the King and swore to serve him for an eternity. The once great spirit, after having destroyed the very army he had served in for the entirety of his early life, swore loyalty to the King through pure intimidation. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Durability- Wearing an armour over his body, RGeddion is naturally resistant to incredible amounts of damage, the only thing that had ever severely injured him being the Gravity Magic from his King, Natas Von Reficule. His durability has developed over the ages to the extent that, should there ever be some sort of large scale war, RGeddion would simply act as the leading force, simply charging straight into the enemy. Able to endure large amounts of force, it has grown to the extent that it has been more than a millenia since he had ever been injured. Slow Mobility- Although his defences are almost invincible, they weigh RGeddion down to the extent that he cannot move any faster than a turtle. In addition, his swings are fairly slow, meaning that although they may be lethal, they are fairly easy to observe and counter against. The possibility of fast movement exists, although for it to become a reality, the wyvern has to exert an immense amount of strength to do so. Absurd Strength- Resulting from his immense size, RGeddion holds such a large amount of strength that it has, on several occasions, been considered as "Absurd". During his time as a soldier of the King's Army, the wyvern was often sent to do tasks that involved heavy labour such as the removal of a boulder or the raising of a certain slope of land. During his defection against the former King, RGeddion employed heavy usage of his strength in conjunction with his magic, raising large bulks of the Earth and tossing them into the crowd. In addition, it's estimated that, had Natas not interfered, the majority of the Castle would have been torn apart by his bare hands. However, with an absurd amount of power there would obviously be some sort of backlash. Should RGeddion overexert or even overuse his strength, then his muscles become more susceptible to the risk of getting torn or shredded, which would pernamently leave him incapable. Magical Abilities Magic Beam- Another weapon in RGeddion's Arsenal, the Magic Beam is just about exactly what it sounds like. By centering ALL of his magic into his stomach and then molding it, RGeddion can release a destructive beam composed of super compressed Magic that is more than capable of destroying large amounts of land. It is often capable of decimating some of the strongest structures, although there have been several people who have survived the Beam head on. Despite it's destructive capabilities, the major disadvantage that lies is the fact that for this ability to be used, he has to use all of his magic as such, should it miss or the target survives, RGeddion will be left in an extremely vulnerable, unfavourable situation. Magic Titan- (巨人 Jiyaianto) is a Caster Type magic classified in the Transformation Magic category, as well as being the Primary magic of RGeddion. When activated, RGeddion grows even larger in size, to the extent that he was capable of almost being the same height as one of the mountains in the Familiar Spirit World. Although the effects of Titan can be employed in a manner so that only one section enlargens, RGeddion, in the rare instances that he does decide to use this magic, employs it only full body due to the fact that he is unaware of how to do it to only one limb. Due to the increased size of RGeddion, he also gains even stronger strength, although his muscles tend to become more worn out quicker than normal. In addition, unlike most Titan users where they simply enlarge in muscle mass and size, RGeddion's appearance actually changes completely. He becomes shrouded in a faint blue radiance, with larger wings that trail off into large steel blades resembling feathers. He gains a partial ring resembling a bronze colour hovering behind his neck. The most prominent feature would be the fact that RGeddin's armour changes to a fairly light blue colour. Trivia Category:Familiar Spirit Category:QuadDracoras